This invention relates generally to a handrail and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a retractable handrail for mounting on a vehicle lift. The vehicle lift is mounted in an opening in the vehicle and lowered from a substantially vertical position in the opening to a horizontal position adjacent the opening in the vehicle.
Heretofore there have been various types of handrails as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,223 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,091 to Adamski et al. In these patents a stationary railing is attached to a platform used by a disabled person in a wheelchair. The platform does not provide means for lowering the railing when the platform is retracted into the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,228 to Hall also discloses an extendable platform for handling a disabled person in a wheelchair, but here again, a handrail is shown which is maintained in a fixed position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,345 to Scott a portable stairway is disclosed which is foldable and includes a handrailing which is also foldable when the stairs are collapsed. The structure of the railing in this patent is substantially different from the structure of the subject invention as disclosed herein.
Prior to the subject invention, none of the prior art vehicle lifts have provided a novel retractable rail for mounting on a vehicle lift which will automatically lower and raise as the platform of the lift is raised and lowered on the vehicle.